


Weekend Warrior

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Alex has been expecting this particular request from Max and Liz. Michael hasn't.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Weekend Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkSparkleUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/gifts).



> Written as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest over on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was:  
> Romantic Malex ; mood: soft/sweet/in love ; word: baby  
> ~Tas

"You want us to babysit for a whole weekend? Like, your actual, flesh and blood baby?"

"We'll be fine," Alex reassured when Michael hung up. "You took awesome care of Buffy that time, and you're so good with me when I'm sick."

"Yeah, but if I drop you on your head, you're going to bitch, not get brain damage!"

"Michael. It'll be fine."

Better than, Alex discovered, when Saturday afternoon found Uncle Mikey and his tiny niece asleep on the couch, the child sprawled over his chest.

He tucked the throw around Michael's waist, and texted a photo to Liz.


End file.
